Bad Role-model
by Lili.Val.K
Summary: Maria Killigrew was a young girl of about 7 when she first met Jack Sparrow. That day she decided that she would hold him to his promise. It wont be till years later that she has to struggle with his dishonest, selfish but oh so charming nature to get what she wants. (I'm sorry...)
1. Prologue

**Hey...ummm...Ok I'm new on this site, not to writing, just to the FF thing...anyway, I hope people enjoy the first part of this story and I am veeery sorry if formats or whatever are wrong on this. Still figuring it out etc. If they are any mistakes message me or something please, so I know haha. The only way I'm going to learn haha.**

**I loved writing this, so I hope you's love it to :D This part doesn't so much include Jack...its more setting the scene, trust me in later chapters he, and other characters from PotC, will be included A LOT more :3 Oh! And I'm thinking that this story is going to fit around the movies...eventually when the timeline gets there xD may change my mind. Anywhooo I only own my OC's (Maria and her family in this one) nothing else! Haha anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

Maria Killigrew was born and grew up in Shipwreck Cove with her small family consisting of her mother, father and her. Her father was not a family man and definitely not one to strike up idle chit chat. He was first mate on the ship he and her mother had met, and they worked together on it before her mother fell pregnant. Her mother was a fiery woman who loved passionately and hated even more fiercely but grew ill after giving birth to Maria. It was almost as if someone was slowly starving a flame of oxygen. She knew that her father and his fellow crew members blame her for her mother's illness but her mother always told her otherwise. As for her life, it was pretty much like every other pirates on Shipwreck cove. She got by, got lost many times and had countless encounters with peculiar or creepy pirates, flung into fights unwillingly and was almost killed in most of them but she had a knack of escaping. She was still quite young to be doing such things but you had to grow up fast in that sort of environment.

On the day she left Shipwreck Cove with her father she had gone to see Edward Teague about the code. Although she didn't yet know that they would be leaving. It wasn't hard to find his...'abode' and after a bit of persuading he agreed to talk with her. While she was listening to him explain different codes and laws it occurred to her that his voice was a lot softer then she had expected but it was a nice quality in someone, and a rare one. Time seemed to slow and she was caught in the moments, soaking in as much as she possibly could. However, after 2 hours or so a boy...well more like a man, was thrown through the door, crashing into a drunken heap of splinters on the floor. The bottle of rum he had been clutching in his hand smashed on the hard flooring and his pistol slid away from him. A couple of almost toothless, scummy pirates promptly followed. Most pirates did look very similar to this yes but these two were particularly scummy. Perhaps not completely in looks but they gave Maria the creeps. As Teague rose to his feet, his hand on his cutlass hilted at his hip, he chimed out to the man on the floor.

_"In trouble again, Jackie?"_

The intruding pirates look at Teague, one noticing little Maria sitting on the floor, her legs still crossed as she hadn't had time to fully register what was happening. He smirked, revealing his filthy, rotting and half fallen out teeth. His hot breath travelled far and was vilely thick, heavy and so foul Maria could almost feel it wilting what little life was in the room. Remains of what quite probably was last night's dinner or worse, last week's dinner, protruded from between the few teeth he had left.

_"'ere Rys looks like we got a pretty one 'ere."_ His voice echoed through Maria's head, making her shudder and grit her teeth.

By this time the man, Jack, had managed to figure out where he was at least a little and stumbled up. He managed to grab a piece of the broken door as he clambered up and smacked it into the two pirates before scurrying away to get more balance. Maria got to her feet, glancing at Teague then Jack and slipped past in the confusion, stealing Jack's gun off of the floor as she passed. She started to run down the walkways, heading home, but stopped when she heard yelling start up from the fight she'd just come from. There was no way she wasn't kidding herself, she knew they'd be fine, they were pirates but she wanted to thank this Jackie guy for stopping them, even if it was not intentional or to help her in any way. She spun on her heals and took in a deep breath before pushing off with one leg. She ran back and when she thought she was close enough to hit one but still far enough to run away she pointed the gun, closed her eyes tight and pulled the trigger. The force knocked her back and she fell over. Her head spun and she struggled to shakily get back up but when she heard on of them call out in pain she found a confidence rise from deep inside her and pushed herself to her feet. The grimy pirate that she had shot fell onto the floor, clutching his leg and calling out in agony.

Rys turned, his hazy eyes searching frantically for the shooter then he set them on Maria. She felt a chill run through her, inside screaming to run but her legs wouldn't move. His brows knotted, pointed towards her and screeched.

_"It's that wench!"_

Her body still refusing to move she could only observe as Rys headed towards her hissing and spitting that he was going to kill her. Maria's mind was already telling her that this was it, time up. There was no way she could escape him, he was to close now but as he drew close enough for her to get a good whiff of his stench he was wrenched backwards and dragged back into the shack. Letting out the breath she was unaware she was holding Maria watched Teague drag away Rys, his arm wrapped around the repulsive man's neck. Feeling her legs spring back to life, buzzing now, she turned and ran back to her home as fast as her legs would take her only to be scooped up by her father. Holding her in his arms she stared up at him. Her father wasn't a very big man, but he wasn't exactly scrawny either. His muscles were fairly defined from working on-board the ship and jet black locks of hair hung oddly on his head, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

_"Where were yah?!"_

_"I..."_

_"Yah went to see that damned code keeper didn't you?"_

_"Only for a bit but then some men burs-..."_ Maria started but she was cut off by her father.

_"We're leav'n Mari, so hope yah got all yah want."_

_"Where's ma?"_

_"She ain't comin' this time."_ Her father said bluntly his voice vacant, as he carried her towards the ship.

Marie looked up at him in confusion, why were they leaving her mother behind? She loved coming out with them, well actually it was more like she loved going out with Maria's father and Maria just tagged along because otherwise her mother would miss her to much and worry, and that wasn't good for her.

_"What d-..."_

She started then it dawned on her what her father was trying to get at. It was if her insides were swallowed by a black hole as she stared, searching her father's features for some form of emotion, some comfort, but there was none. His face was stony and he hadn't looked at her once. He blamed Maria. Her head dropped and she looked at her lap, not another word was said till they reached the ship. Her father put her down, almost dropping her, and said simply.

_"Stay 'ere. Move an' you'll be stayin' 'ere alone." _Then headed off. He stopped suddenly and turned back to look at Maria _"forever."_ Before walking into the crowd.

That's exactly what Maria did, she stood there. The world around her seemed a blur, hardly audible. People pushed past her and probably complained about children but she didn't care, she just stood there staring into space. Her mother was dead, that's what he meant. She'd died and now there was no reason to stay here. She knew that her father would take her with him till he felt she was 'old enough' then leave her somewhere, if he kept her with him at all. She also got the feeling that the only reason he didn't just leave without Maria is because he knew how much her mother loved her. She was grateful for that at least.

Maria didn't know how long she had been standing there but she was rudely snapped out of her little bubble by the familiar voice of the pirate she had shot. The sound still chilled her bones and the sickening stench returned, perhaps just the memory but it was real enough to her. There before her, a few yards off, was the very same pirate alright. But this time he had some of his crew with him.

_"There! Tha's the lil wench tha' shot me!"_

Before she knew what was happening he was heading towards her. One thing she did have time to notice was that the one he called Rys was not present, she guessed he was dead or left behind. She reached for the gun she had put in the sash wrapped around her waist but when a new wave of people rushing by in front of her, disrupting the little standoff she took this chance to run, and boy did she run. She knew this place pretty well by now and knew a few good short cuts but every one she took one of those men seemed to be there. She slid under a pirates probably stolen jewellery stall and out the other side, to be greeted by the grim face of another member of the crew, making her yelp and fall back onto her butt. Quickly she glanced around to find a way to escape and noticed an almost broken sign above them. If only she could get them to step forward a couple of steps. She stumbled back and found a stone with her hand and grasped it tight.

_"I-...please don't hurt me!"_ She forced, in her best scared, innocent voice, making the man chuckle.

_"Ah a beggar are ye? Yeh shot ma cap'n missy."_ His breath foul and spit spraying on her as he talked.

_"Is he-...goin'a kill me?"_ She whimpered looking for an opportune moment to throw.

When the pirate let out a deep, heavy cackle, closing his eyes as he did she found just the chance. She flicked her wrist, sending the rock flying through the air. It didn't hit its mark though and went too high, hitting a pot that probably once should have had flowers in but they were long dead. Instead of the pot breaking the stone just knocked it off the window ledge and sent it tumbling down, smashing onto the pirates head.

_"Tha' worked I guess."_ She complained and scurried to her feet, running off again.

She had to get back to the ship, she knew she did but there were the pirates everywhere that way. If she could just get to where her father could see her, he'd help. She hoped. Keeping hidden and moving fast she snuck back towards the ship, unknown to her she was being followed by one of the pirates searching for her. They had seen her sneaking back and had decided to corner her when she made a wrong move. She could see the ship now and her father walking towards it carrying her bag. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't there yet, which was good. But she needed to get back there fast or he would leave without her, at least that what he had threatened. As she was about to duck under some boxes and escape through an alley a hand grabbed her shoulder and she span round to be confronted by the pirate that had been following her.

_"Goin' somewhere missy?"_ He squeaked in a ridiculous high pitched voice.

She was about to reply when there was a loud, metallic twang and he stopped talking, stood there for a moment then crumpled to the ground. Standing behind him was Jack holding a pan. Maria had never been so relieved to recognize an odd pirate before but this one had saved her **again**. He smiled at her but Maria just blinked and stared back at him.

After a few moments in awkward silence she opened her mouth to speak but her efforts were cut off by her father calling out her name. Maria's eyes widened and she looked towards the ship, her father would be very annoyed now, and he was at the ship but actually looking for her. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, a knotting of kind.

_"Better hurry up if you want to catch that ship."_ She heard Jack say in is peculiar, slurred purr behind her.

She turned to look at him and nodded. For some reason she felt tears welling up in her eyes and the voice of this man felt warmer then any voice she had heard today letting it all come back. She was just a little girl and her mother had just died, she was being ripped away from her home and friends and her father probably hated her and was going to abandon her somewhere. Jack looked startled by her reaction and crouched down in front of her, searching around his clothing for something to give her to wipe her tears.

_"Th-thank y-y-you..."_ She sobbed, crying into her hands.

Her shoulders shook and she felt like curling up on the floor and never moving. Her father was right, it was all her fault. After a few moments she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and it rub soothingly on her arm.

_"Hey, crying won't get you anywhere with pirates, love. You've got to put your head up."_

His gold clapped teeth glistened in the oddly dingy, dank light. She sniffed and looked up from her hands at him and wiped her eyes, tears still falling despite her best efforts to stop them.

_"You're father's looking for you. Mari, I take it?" _He asked in his thick purr of an accent but it was still kind, slurred but still warm.

Maria had tried a bit of rum once, and Jack's voice was probably how she would describe rum. She nodded at both this thought and the pirate's words, sniffing and wiping her tears still.

_"Sorre-...J-Jackie?"_ She cautiously murmured between sniffs, only remembering what Teague had called him, making Jack laughed and shake his head.

_"You can call me Jackie if you want, love. But most call me Jack."_ He said, untying from his dark hair a braided string, entangled with beads.

_"Jackie what?"_ Maria sniffed, watching him curiously. She examined his clothes as he struggled with the braid. He looked like a pirate but more...layered was probably the best word she could come up with. She liked his boots though, they looked comfortable.

_"Sparrow..." _He pointed at her _"...Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."_ He added after he managed to free the braid with a flail of his hands and a wobble. _"You were helpful back there Mari, and many thanks for shooting him."_

_"Oh..." _Maria blinked, feeling her tears slowly stop. She looked down then at him again. _"You hit them with tha' wood Jackie, if yah hadn't they coulda done anythin'. I was just payin' you back, pa' said debts are..." _Maria trailed off and Jack laughed again.

_"Here, love." _He reached over to her and started tying the braid he had taken out of his hair into hers.

Maria blinked and touched it once he had done, examining as much of it as she could see. What she hadn't noticed was that while she was admiring it Jack had gently slipped his gun, which she'd stolen, from her sash and put it in his.

When he started talking again she looked back at him, jumping slightly as if just woken up from a daydream.

_"It was a wonderful show to watch, you've got a talent for escaping. Ingenious of you to hit the pot although the sign could have worked. Something I'd do so...have that."_

Maria couldn't help but smile at this, she let go of it and let it hang in her hair, proudly where Jack had put it.

_"Thanks Jackie, I was...aiming for the sign." _She laughed weakly and looked at her feet.

_"It still worked though, Mari. If you find me when you're a bit older I'll show you some ticks, just make sure you've got that." _He pointed to the braid he'd given her. _"Savvy?" _

_"Mah first propa pirate…thing. I'll take yah up on that one day Jackie...But...I really mus' go now. My pa' will be angry. Or have gone."_ Maria said and turned, starting off back to the ship.

She looked back over her shoulder at him and flashed him a grin before running off. Jack stood and watched her go before looking at a man who approached him.

_"Brought me more rum?"_

_"Who was tha' Jack?" _

Jack looked back at the ship and saw Maria running to her father, who looked relieved when he saw her but then just walked onto the ship without hugging her or anything. Maria's shoulders sagged but she followed him anyway. Before she stepped onto the ship she looked back, scanning the faces to see if she could see Jack, although she couldn't as the crowd was still moving. She told herself he'd probably just walked off and smiled, not yet noticing the missing pistol.


	2. New Introductions

**So...first off I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter, I had it written ages ago but I couldn't quite get the ending how I wanted it. It's kind of there now haha. Hope you enjoy this and thank you Flowerchild for the review :D I'm really glad. OH! And intheMADNESS and tomboy for also following :D May be weird to mention you but just wanted to say thanks :D**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**  
**_(I only own my OC)_**

* * *

**10/ 11 Years Later - New introductions**

Maria leaned on the counter with her chin perched on her palm daydreaming, as she so frequently did. More braids varying in size and thickness hung in her hair, the rest was pulled up in a messy up do at the back of her head. Meaning she didn't get too hot, it looked good but was convenient, and didn't really get in the way if there was a fight. The beaded braid that Jack had given her all those years ago remained in her hair. Although, as her hair had grown she had taken it out and put it back so it didn't look odd but it was still there none the less. Her dark eyes scanned the wooden counter as she breathed out a heavy sigh and noises of the tavern started to filter back into her head, reminding her of where exactly she was. It was about mid-day in the dingy tavern in Tortuga but that didn't matter to this crowd, it was still pretty full.

_"'ere ye may b' pretty lass. But you be pushin' ye luck if yeh don' get me drink."_ A ginger, scraggily bearded man threatened, standing the other side of the counter.

Maria shifted her attention to the pirate and nodded, not saying a word as she took his metal cup and filled it. When she returned she placed it in front of him and smiled slightly, waiting for payment. He leaned in and smirked at her as he twirled a stray group of her hair. Maria tilted her head to the side, the beaded braid hanging down that side as she watched him and smiled a little more. She was used to this by now as it was a regular occurrence in these sorts of places. Over the years she had grown accustomed to it and just retaliated if it went a bit too far, otherwise it wasn't worth the hassle.

_"Thanks darlin' now you can 'elp with somin' else I need from yah." _

Slurring and slipping to the side a little, spilling some of his drink, he grinned at Maria, who just smiled sweetly and replied.

_"Aw bu' gotta pay first."_

With that comment the pirate rolled his eyes and searched around in his pockets for his money. Once he found it he dropped it on the table and grinned at her again, reaching out too her. Before he could touch her she swooped up the money, thanked him then walked off. The look of disappointment on the pirates face was priceless, they always were. As she went back to her business, collecting cups and such, her mind wandered back to her thoughts.

She had decided that since her father hadn't been back in 6 months that was his way of telling her that she was an adult in his mind. She knew exactly what that meant; she was on her own now to fend for herself. To be fair it wasn't that different before. Thinking back on it now they'd been through a lot since they left Shipwreck Cove on the day her mother died. They'd stayed at sea for about 6 years, with short stops at harbours, treasure hunting and the like. Normal things, that's all. On her 13th birthday they returned to Tortuga, a frequented island. That's where he'd left her. Although, he had come back every month to check on he since he left her and sometimes stayed behind with her when his ship went to sea again and re-joined them when they came back. She got a job in one of the many taverns as a barmaid and learnt very quickly that in here pirates were rowdier, more violent and **anything** went. Brawls were a frequent occurrence and she'd toughened up a lot in those 4 years of working here, both physically and mentally.

As she was daydreaming she had pretty much totally blocked out everything that was happening in the tavern, to the point where she had half forgotten that she was in there. Maria had grown so accustomed to slipping past people, scooping up cups and taking them to the kitchen that she could do it while she daydreamed. While she was daydreaming an older, drunk, searching Jack had stumbled into the bar. He looked around for a second then walked up to the bar, leaning on the chipped old wood and looked at the barmaid who was standing blinking at him. She smiled at him, asking what he was after.

_"What're you offering?" _Jack teased with a slight smirk then continued _"I'm looking for a seaworthy crew to accompany me on my quest for treasure...and all." _

The barmaid laughed and winked at Jack before nodding towards a little table where a familiar face sat. He smirked again and ordered two drinks, before walking over and taking the other seat, banging the cup down in front of the other pirate. This pirate sat upright in his chair, with his arms crossed in front of him and a sash with a huge metal buckle.

_"'evenin' Jack."_

_"Hector." _Jack greeted, drinking some of his rum.

_"What can I do for ye?" _

_"Just having a chat and a drink. Perhaps I just fancied a sit down."_ Jack joked.

_"Ey Jack and I be sitin' 'ere waitin' for a drink."_

Jack nodded towards the drink and purred in his rich slur that Hector already had that. The two sat there talking for a while before Hector obviously got bored.

_"What say ye stop foolin' around Jack and tell me what it is ye are after? Ye was directed over here by tha' pretty thing over there."_ Hector simply put his empty cup back on the table and pointed towards the barmaid who had sent Jack over.

When the barmaid looked up she noticed that both Hector and Jack were staring right at her making her blush and scurry off out of sight. Both pirates laughed. Meanwhile, Maria was slipping past people from table to table picking up cups. She reached Hector's and Jack's and picked up Hector's empty cup, as Jack was still clutching his. She hadn't noticed who it was at the table as she was still in her daydream. In fact she was just going to scoop the cup up and float off but as she turned to walk away Hector grabbed her wrist. She jumped, being sharply yanked out of her daydream and turned slightly to look at him. Hector looked up at her and was met by her dark, burning eyes, making him smirk slightly while Jack was still not paying real attention.

_"Bring me and me friend here another." _He commanded simply.

Without a word Maria smiled sweetly at him and nodded, turning to leave again but was dragged back round by Hector. His grip on her wrist tightened a little. She started paying full attention to him now, tilting her head to the side.

_"Ye bring them sharpish, we 'ave mighty important things to discuss." _He added, smirking at her.

Maria continued to smile sweetly as she retorted _"makes you no more special than any other in here. Yah get it when yah get it. Or yah get it yourself." _

With that she jerked her hand free, clutching all the cups in her other hand, returned some to her newly freed hand and walked off. As she spoke Jack's eyes wandered up and he studied the part of her face that he could see and her hair. The beaded braid that he had given her was on the opposite side, which was out of sight. He frowned and watched them, laughing a little as she left and looked at Hector. Inside his head he was racking his brains trying to figure out why this girl seemed familiar. In the end he pushed it to one side, simply putting it down to the fact that she worked in a tavern and he'd been here frequently. Jack leaned on his elbow and grinned at Hector, few gold clapped teeth shining and glistening in the dank candle light. As for Hector, he scoffed and crossed his arms again, leaning back a little in the chair.

Maria returned to the kitchen and put down the cups before taking a deep breath and re-entering the main section of the tavern. She glanced around then went to talk to the barmaid who had server Jack, although Maria was unaware of this. They talked for a moment as they had become friends while Maria had worked here, she'd helped the girl out as she was fairly new here.

_"Oh! Did you serve tha' grump over there? What was he drinkin'?" _Maria enquired, pointing at Hector through a little gap in the crowd of drunkards.

The girl looked and studied him for a second and was about to say no when a few pirated moved as she saw Jack.

_"Yeah, well no. I served the other guy though. They just had rum..."_

Maria nodded, not even looking back at the table to see who the other man was, she had actually forgotten about him till now. The other drunkards in the bar were a lot louder than him and he hadn't spoken to her so she had no reason to remember him, she hadn't even looked at him to be fair. Jack hadn't noticed that he'd been ignored at the table, either that or he really didn't care, whereas Hector wasn't best pleased with her comments. They settled back into talking again, as Jack explained about him wanting a crew for his ship and what was in it for Hector.

A fight had started up between some pirates and thieves. As Jack and Hector talked the fight grew larger and more violent, chairs crashing and things smashing. A couple of the workers in the tavern went to it to try and push it outside but no one else in there really cared. Those who did pay attention either joined in with the punching and smacking or hooted and hollered as if it was a sport or a race. One pirate was sent flying back and crashed into Hector and Jack's table, knocking it over. He slumped, half on part of it, dazed. Both pirates rose to their feet and Hector drew his gun, pointing it down at the pirate who lay sprawled on the floor.

_"Yah be interrupting an important conversation." _He said flatly and pulled back the hammer, arming the pistol.

Around them other drunkards were being successfully shooed outside with the enticement of the ability to throw people around, chuck people in pig pens, rivers and even shoot them freely. The dazed pirate was yanked up and stared sheepishly at Hector while Jack ducked under a punch swung at him. The fist slammed into the side of the pirate making him screech out in pain. Jack slipped around the thief that threw the punch, hooked his foot around and pulled, wiping the assailant's feet from under him. Jack looked at Hector as they were pulled into the rush of the fight and found themselves being funnelled towards the exit. Jack felt an elbow collide with his ribs and gritted his teeth in pain. Hector caught his arm and pulled him up nodding to him before punching the assailant square in the face. There was an almighty crack and he fell to the floor, blood streaming down his face and Hector's knuckles red. As they tussled and fought more they were being pushed closer and closer to the edge, until they were visible again.

Maria walked calmly towards the fight, looking around for the two. When she saw them she headed their way, scooting past a pirate flying towards her and lifting the drink in the air, spinning slightly. She reached the two and spoke bluntly.

_"That'll be enough. Jus' sit down an 'ave your drinks."_

As she spoke both men turned around and looked at her. Silence fell on the 3 as Maria saw who was accompanying Hector. She stared, her dark eyes filling with excitement. Jack stared back at the girl who he'd not seen in 10 or 11 years. She'd grown, that little 7 year old was now the woman standing before him, and he half couldn't believe it. His eyes scanned her in the silence and when they locked onto the braid he'd given her a soft smile grew on his lips.

_"Ye just going to stand there or are yah going to give us our drinks?"_ Hector demanded, a mocking tone in his voice.

Maria shook her head and look at him and nodded

_"Oh course, my bad."_ She handed him his drink then looked at Jack and smiled slightly _"your rum...Jackie."_

Jack took it, still staring at her. Hector watched in confusion, taken back by her soft tone and the fond name she'd called him. He looked from one to the other before speaking out.

_"Do you know her?"_ Hector asked, his confusion obvious in his voice.

Hector's attention was now on Jack, and Jack's was on Hector so neither of them noticed Maria turn and start to walk away. She felt a little awkward and was starting to kick herself inside about calling Jack 'Jackie'. Like he'd remember her, she was just another person that he bumped into. He'd probably forgotten his promise. Her heart sank at this, as she breathed out a sigh. But it then hit her, if he didn't remember her then if they met and talked enough times then he'd remember her, at least from now. As for Jack, he was just relishing the look of sheer confusion on Hector's face.

_"You could say that. Hector this is Ma-…" _Jack started, turning to look at where Maria had been as he started to introduce them but stopped mid word when he noticed she had gone. _"Mari!" _Jack called after her, half jogging towards her.

Maria frowned, blinking when she heard her name and stopped. She turned to look at them as Jack reached her.

_"I haven't seen you in years love, and you're just going to run off now?" _Jack enquired, tilting his head at her as he awaited her response.

_"I...um..." _She started, stumbling over her words as she stared at her feet for a few moments before lifting her head and looking him in the eyes _"Working Jackie, got others to see to."_

He remembered her even though she was just a silly little girl who stole his gun, which pleased her. Jack smiled and put a hand on her upper arm, the same warm hand that soothed her as a child. She smiled at him, obviously she'd heard the stories about a womanizing, dishonest, trickster Captain Jack Sparrow. But she chose to take them with a pinch of salt, as they were spread by pirates and Jack probably started them himself. As she was thinking this Jack lead her back to Hector, who looked half amused half dead confused.

_"Maria Killigrew"_ She introduced when they reached Hector, giving the best smile she could to the odd man standing in front of her, who smirked in reply.

_"Hector Barbossa"_ He stated simply, his eyes scanning over her.

Maria felt his eyes over her and forced her body not to shudder. She should have been used to this treatment by now but each time a shiver still went down her spine. Jack either ignored the look or simply didn't notice as he slipped his arm around Maria's shoulders.

_"Hector's me first mate." _Jack slurred then drunk more of his rum.

Maria took her attention from Hector and smiled deviously at Jack, his eyebrow raising as he noticed.

_"So yah actually have a ship now Jackie?"_ She teased.

_"The finest ship on the seas! I'll show you. Meet me at the docks at...sunset Mari, savvy?" _Jack adamantly declared, wanting to show off his beautiful ship.

Maria smiled at him and nodded before excusing herself and going back to her duties, content that she'd see them later. Butterflies started fluttering their delicate wings inside her stomach and she chewed her lip, not caring about the abuse thrown at her by these drunks anymore. Hector's eyes flicked from Jack to Maria as Jack watched her leave before turning triumphantly towards Hector, a grin on his lips. He needed a crew now, then no one could challenge that he was captain and his beautiful ship would have an actual crew. Ready to spend the 13 years he had with her. Unfortunately Maria didn't fit into this scheme right now. He had more important things then a little girl he made a promise to a decade or so ago.

_"We have a crew to gather! I can't sail her all on my own." _He strode out of the tavern.

_"I know just the people, Jack."_ Hector insisted, pretty much dragging him in the opposite direction, towards the other taverns although Jack didn't mind his first mate taking control this once.


	3. Living up to rumour

**Finally! Here is the updated chapter 2 of this little story. **

**Thank you to the 4 who had clicked favourite (you know who you are ;)...Maybe Oo), the story's followers (you also _may_ know who you are :D.) and the comments. They all really helped when I picked up this story again :3  
I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC (Maria and maybe...the old man...but his not all that important)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**L.V.K.**

* * *

**Later that evening - Living up to rumour**

The sun danced across the gentle waves, staining it with warm tones of red and orange as the clouds above bathed in golden rays. The tiring sun met the soft sea in a glowing embrace, the sea completing the sun for a moment before it sunk lower on the horizon. Threads of its soft light hung, lingering in the air as if left behind or attempting to escape the darkness ahead. It was one of those truly beautiful moments that take your breath away. The perfect scene to watch in the quiet, with no one else around and just enjoy, letting yourself escape. The unfortunate thing was that you can't do that. Not here. There were people rushing past on their business, shouting, drunken fights, cackling and the bitter sweet sound of dock walkers calling to their custom. This was accompanied by a thick scent of sea in the air, mixed with an overpowering waft of rum, fish, and a constant stagnant odour of what could only be described as must. Put together it kind of ruins the experience of the breath-taking views.

Maria didn't mind all the noise or even the smell as her stomach was dancing with anticipation and her mind blocked out most of the noise. She wasn't 100% sure why, of course, but a little part of her thought that it was because in some strange way the memory of him was linked to the memory of her mother. A smile crept onto her soft, plump lips as images of her mother cavorted around her mind. Unknown to her the setting sun was getting low and its light grew deeper and darker, bringing with it a bitter chill. When she finally snapped out of it the sun had almost set and its warm rays had started to dance away from her, as if finally falling into submission. Perturbed, she peered at her surroundings, scanning for a familiar face, only to be rewarded with none. The only faces she saw were those of pirates who had once or twice drunk at the tavern or complete strangers but not Jack's or Hector's. As she sighed, Maria looked back out into the open sea, watching the calm water sparkle and glimmer. It looked so inviting, as if beckoning her out there, sweetly whispering that out there is where she belonged. But right now she had a promise to hold someone to. She would have time for the sea later, one day she would be out there. She'll find her father. But not today, today she'll find Jack again.

Maria pondered over where he was and if she had missed anything, her mind running through everything. Then it clicked. He wasn't coming. Maybe he was trying to see if she fell for it. Or maybe he didn't think she was worth the hassle. Maria hastily rose to her feet and strode off the docks, determined to give Jack a piece of her mind and prove she was worth a little of his time. On her way a small, scraggily old man with very little teeth knocked into her, making her wobble to the side a little but she didn't stop until he gripped her arm and called her darling. This was disturbing in itself but what the man hushed when he pulled her face closer to his was even creepier.

_"I'd be careful of __that__ prince of __yours darling__, 'is a pirate like the rest of us. We back __stabbing__ an will only do things by means of __gettin'__ to our goal an your li'l' hero is one of the worst. He'll 'ave time for __you__ when there be gain but soon as __you__ stop __serving that__ purpose __you'll__ be tossed aside."_

With that he propelled her away from him and scuttled onto the nearest ship, not looking back at Maria even once. She blinked and stared at the ship before wiping some of his saliva off of her face, furrowing her eyebrows, then headed back off of the docks, even more confused than ever.

There were so many thoughts and questions ricocheting around her brain at once it made her feel dizzy. She didn't know where to start or which ones to listen to and which ones to ignore. Her vision started to get hazy and she staggered, reaching out to a wooden box to steady herself. It didn't help she hadn't been able to afford much to eat, the mixture of hunger and flood of opposing thoughts almost overwhelmed her. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight, allowing her nerves and mind to relax before she set off again. It wasn't long before she was dragged sharply out of her little world again by overhearing two pirates talking, only picking up half way through as she heard a familiar name.

_"...Jack Sparrow I think."_

_"Yeah__, that's the one."_

_"We should __join."_

_"Yah think he'll __have__ us?"_

_"It's__ worth a try. The first __mate's__ Barbossa though."_

_"That's__ fine, he be just for looks, she sails tomorrow__ an-..."_

At which point Maria's interest fizzled out and she continued on past, their voices muffled again. As she walked, thinking everything over her frustration grew, it seemed as if she was caught up in a stupid little game and was being played for a fool. That wasn't Maria, not at all. She was many things, clumsy, stubborn and definitely naïve but certainly not a fool, not for anyone. Jack had saved her, maybe not on purpose but he had saved her. Twice. He had also given her his braid. He had taken his gun back at some point during that conversation and she hadn't noticed at all but if anything that just made Maria look up to him more. Since that day Jack had been some kind of role-model for her. A smile grew on her lips again and she spun on her heals, filled with a new confidence. So what? Other people trust him as far as they can throw him but Maria didn't care.

Her boots beat on the floor and her breath fastened as she ran, her braids flittering in the air playfully. Her accessories jingled and lightly clanged as she headed towards the tavern from which most of the gossip about Jack came from. She guessed that's either because he starts them there or people know him more there, either way it was obviously the place he spent most of his time while at Tortuga. Maria slipped past people, and skidded to a stop at the open door. Holding onto the doorframe she peered into the dimly lit tavern, her eyes scanning all the faces getting merry but his wasn't one of them. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she stepped inside and was immediately engulfed by a strange warmness. With the warmness came the reassurance that this was the right place as she overheard another small group talking about joining Jack's crew and a quest for some treasure of sorts. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she racked her brains for any piece of information she had been told or heard. Because she listened and actually remembered what people told her, rumours or not, she normally found people or things with ease.

_"I heard he always sits in the same place…"_

_"Yeah, says __it's__ 'cause he can see women from there."_

_"Mm__ 'is got a good plan there."_

_"He sits alone 'cause no one will sit near the thieving __dog."_

_"His always got a girl."_

_"An always looking for __others."_

_"You__ wanna look out for __that one__ lass__. Slippery."_

Not really much of what she could remember was helping. Scanning the room again while approaching the bar she noticed a large wooden post with a light protruding awkwardly from it. She leant on this post and let out an exasperated sigh again. Half out of annoyance and the other was the dread that he was just as bad as rumoured. Her heart stopped fluttering and she felt it sinking slowly lower and lower.

_C'mon this isn't like you. Giving up? He made a promise didn't he? __The man__ just needs a little...persuading. T'is all._

Maria gently scooped up the braid he had given her and twiddled with it in her hands, examining the beads, ribbon and thread. Her eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her fist around the end of the braid. He made her the promise, pirate or not he is not going back on his word, not this time and not to her. With that she pushed off the post and got herself a drink of rum, waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack grinned to himself as he watched part of his new crew pile barrels and boxes into his ship. What a beauty she was. Her dark wood ached for the sea and her guns shone brightly, eager for whatever battle lay ahead. As he admired her a nagging at the back of his mind grew and grew. Standing, hand on hip, he pondered over what on earth it could be. Wrongly he presumed it was his rum. He moseyed over to the nearest tavern and bought a bottle, just for himself. Which he promptly stowed away in his quarters. Content that no one would find it he set his gaze around the room as he fell into his chair with a fulfilled sigh. The golden light of the flickering candles lit up the room, making shadows dance across the walls and table, only to be attacked by the burning setting sun as it shone defiantly through the small windowpanes.

_"Ah, my love, we'll be setting off soon enough. Then we can pillage and plunder on this great wide sea, free again." _

His eyes glittered and a warm smile etched onto his lips. Finally, his ship and his crew. It had taken a while but he had them back, at least his ship and a crew of sorts. Barbossa, Bill and he had done a good job. Although, he was so caught up in his ship and crew that it had slipped his mind completely that an eager eyed girl would be waiting patiently at the other side of the docks for him. Even if he had remembered it was very unlikely that, at that moment, he would have gone to find her. He had all he wanted and he wasn't totally sure if she had anything to offer him. Besides, his mind was too focused on his goal. He only had 13 years with this ship but he had to make those the best 13 years so far. Still buzzing from joy and anticipation he strode on deck and announced to his crew that they were going to celebrate. With a mighty cheer from pretty much all and a few calling out for all to go to the bride, they left the beautiful ship resting on the calm waters till the morning.

Some of the crew started singing on their way to the tavern with their new captain. While Bill sung along and walked with a couple of the crew he knew well, Barbossa did not join in. Instead he walked beside Jack, watching them all as a smirk grew on his lips and glanced at his captain. Barbossa had remembered Jack's promise to Maria, even if Jack hadn't. It was time to test his new captain.

_"Mighty fine ship she is."_

_"Indeed she is Hector. The finest on the sea."_

_"And you remember the way?"_

_"Way? To get our treasure. Maybe. Or I might have a map. Either way I know where it is."_

_"Your memory is terrible cap'n."_

_"I should take insult from that Hector. And as my first mate I can't have people saying such things of me. I'd have to throw you overboard or at least throw you in the brig."_

_"I mean no offense cap'n."_

_"Apology accepted."_

Jack chuckled to himself and grinned at Barbossa who smiled dryly in return. After a moment of silent Barbossa piped up again.

_"But aren't ye forgetting something cap'n?"_

_"Are you going to insult me again Hector?"_

_"No Jack, merely asking if there was a chance you had forgotten something."_

_"…No. If I'd have forgotten something then I would know. I'm pretty sure I haven't forgotten anything. Although if I had then I wouldn't actually be able to tell as I'd have forgotten it. If I could tell then I would know wouldn't I?"_

Barbossa rolled his eyes as his captain started rambling, of course Jack didn't see as he was too busy explaining. After he finished Jack put his arms down, that he had unwittingly started waving around as he explained.

_"Indeed Jack. But-…"_

_"Then what is it that you propose I have forgotten?"_

_"A little lady?"_

_"lady...?"_

Jack frowned, his eyes scanning over his first mate as they walked. Barbossa watched him, his humour in this matter slowly dying as he watched Jack search for a women in his mind. Although Jack knew quite a few he wasn't totally sure which one he had apparently forgotten. The smirk upon Barbossa's lips became straight and one eyebrow rose.

_"You really don't remember?"_

_"A lass? There's one I know over there." _Jack pointed, much to Barbossa's irritation.

_"No cap'n -…"_

_"Did I offer you something?"_

_"No-…"_

_"If so. I'm afraid I shall have to withdraw that offer on the grounds that I just don't want to. I'm not finding a girl for you Hector so I don't know why I said I would. What you do is of your own accord. Besides…"_

Jack stopped and looked at Barbossa, who simply halted and returned the gaze, his face a mixture of frustration and confusion. He wasn't really given time to object to anything Jack was saying. By the time Jack had paused and looked at him Barbossa had already given up trying. The other crew members walked around them and into the tavern, still singing and chatting. Neither men even really noticed them as Jack purred to Barbossa.

_"You and I have very…different tastes in women Hector."_

With that Jack walked off into the tavern, a spring in his step. Barbossa growled quietly but drew his eyes up to the sky, scanning over the darkness above. The clouds were wispy, the stars were starting to show themselves and the sky itself was a vast blue, ebbing on to infinity. He shrugged off whatever weird thought that was and walked into the tavern, joining his shipmates around a table. Immediately a tankard was thrust into his hands and he was forced to join these petty people. After a few drinks and some cheering he had loosened up a bit. He flashed a grin at Jack, who laughed and joined his crew's merriment. They sung all the songs that they knew, spraying drink over the place but that didn't matter. They were content even though around them were the odd fight which one or two was dragged into Jack's night went on quite pleasantly in his books.

Eventually members of the crew were picked off or stumbled away for their own reasons. Jack watched as a shorter, stouter man wobbled away from them and approach the bar. The pirate perched next to a young lady and was obviously trying his best to act cool and win her over. It clearly wasn't working, Jack could see that from there. She was a working girl, a bar worker. Clear by the way she held herself and her reaction to the stout man. The girl reminded Jack vaguely of something, something pleasant. Her dark hair was pulled up messily on her head that was quite refreshing and she obviously kept herself fit but never sat up properly, perhaps just because of her job. He examined the back of her, while drinking and singing 'Yo Ho' under his breath. He chuckled lightly as the stout man reached out to put his arm round the woman, only to have it knocked away. As she turned to look at the man Jack frowned, moving in his chair as if about to get up. He recognised her and the feeling of something missing returned.

_"Mari…" _

Before he could really do anything further a member of his crew called to him brightly and thrust a drink into his hand, taking his attention. And like that Jack dropped the thought of going to see her in exchange for a free drink and the loyalty of his crew. To him that was more important that a girl who for all her knew was just crazy and useless.

When he finished the drinks with this small group of his crew he informed them that he would get the next drink. They cheered him and he left, slipping past drunkards on his way to the bar. That way he could possibly kill two birds with one stone. He could get the drinks for his crew and he could talk to Maria, he had promised her after all. By the time he got to the bar though, Maria had gone. Instead there was an empty space at the marked bar. The stout pirate had proceeded to get himself into a fight although Jack did nothing to help him. The man had got himself in the mess, it wasn't up to Jack right now.

He frowned, leaning on the bar where she had been. He looked around, not noticing her pushing past a pirate which was blocking the door and exiting out into the bitter cold that lay waiting outside. Nor did Jack notice a tipsy Barbossa watching Maria with great amusement as she jumped when the first bitter chill wrapped its icy fingers around her. She bit her lip as she attempted not to show anymore of the cold effecting her. Cursing under her breath she glanced around, having not noticed Jack in the tavern at all. Retracing her steps she wandered back to the docks, stumbling every now and again as she was tipsy, but able to hold her own.

When Maria reached the dock she paused, pondering over what ship was Jack's. As she stood pondering she saw a woman standing at a ship arguing with a man. Curious, Maria wandered closer to hear.

_"I'm not stupid I know his here! He told me this was his ship."_

_"I'm not sayin' it's not his lady. I'm sayin' yah can't come on."_

_"I've had it with you. When I get to Jack you're going to walk. No! In fact you'll never walk again! Then that blasted Sparrow is going to get what's coming to him!"_

The pirate let out a hearty but teasing laugh, evidently winding up the woman more. She went to slap him and he grabbed her wrist, the grin gone from his face. They locked eyes, his cold and straight while hers were fiery and almost overflowing with anger.

_"JACK SPARROW GET THE HELL OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" _

Her screech filled the air and the pirate growled, pushing her back and starting to get really agitated. This was Maria's chance. The woman was cursing and swearing at the man while backing off and he was following her, leaving Jack's ship easily accessible. A wide grin grew on Maria's face and she made a break onto the ship, looking around briefly then heading straight for the captain's quarters.


	4. The Trade

**So...this took longer then I expected due to...things that I had no control over. That and I rewrote chapter 2.  
I'm hoping that the next chapter wont take as long seen as I have it almost finished.**

**Anyway, for those who may still be there HI! Thank you! This is Chapter 3 - The Trade.**  
**I hope you like it!**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC! ;)**

**L.V.K**

* * *

**The Trade**

The bright early sun crashed into the room and harassed Jack's sleeping eyes causing him to stir and cover them with his arm. Cursing under his breath Jack rose from the bed and stretched, rubbing his forehead. The wind rattled the frail windowpanes as the woman that he'd spent the night with slept on soundly, unaffected by the sounds, lights or movements around her. His eyes scanned over her completely before he tossed aside any thoughts he had of returning to the bed and instead retrieved his effects.

When he emerged into the hung-over town Jack tilted his hat down to shield his eyes. The day was crisp and welcoming but the sun was shining far too brightly for his liking. The people bustled around on their business, barrels and crates being trawled from one place to another and the odd child running past. As the charming captain wandered towards the docks his beautiful ship rose up into sight, standing tall and proud. Her black sails and charred wood set her clear apart from the others, seemingly daunted in her presence. A smile of admiration flashed onto his face as he walked over to his ship, his freedom, his Pearl. After conversing briefly with a few of his crew he headed to his quarters, closely followed by Barbossa.

_"There was a girl looking for you yesterday."_

_"Oh?"_ Although it was clear in his voice the disinterest he felt towards the topic.

_"She was screaming and yelling about standing her up and some lie you told her, mighty annoying."_

This caught Jacks attention as he stood at his door, about to open it. Instead he turned and looked at Barbossa with an eyebrow raised with only a rhetorical question to give.

_"What do you expect?"_

His fist mate simply forced a grim smile while Jack turned back around and opened his door, allowing Barbossa to drop the stupid smile.

_"Well we sorted her out anyway. She weren't hard at all, was expecting more of a fight."_

Jack looked at him again and said nothing, he didn't need to. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

_"She's not dead Jack. We just…shut her up for a while."_

_"But why was she screaming and shouting? My lass isn't like that..."_ Jack pondered, clearly not understanding what Barbossa was talking about. The only girl he could remember that he had neglected to meet that night was Maria and Barbossa knew he hadn't so Jack presumed his first mate was talking about her. _"And it's Captain."_

_"Your lass…?"_

Jack turned and wandered over to his desk while continuing.

_"You know, the one from the __tav__-__errn__."_

He paused on the v and drew out the r as his eyes scanned over his desk. About to complain and demand an answer Jack raised a hand, only stopping when noticed the note under the cup. Once sat down he took the note and read it, while Barbossa just stood watching him with very little amusement or interest.

Upon reading the note he scooped up the cup, peered inside and then started laughing. Subsequently, he knocked back the dregs then rose, slamming the cup on the table.

_"It seems that we shall be delayed."_

Barbossa watched Jack wobble past him and raised an eyebrow.

_"What do you mean Jack?"_

He paused and looked over his shoulder at the taller pirate.

_"It's Captain, and you sorted her out so, no one has been in me cabin?"_

_"No one has Captain, just you and now me. There was a man near her at all times."_

_"Then how do you suggest the girl you supposedly sorted out entered said cabin? Apparently without any of you lot seeing her. This quietening of her wasn't at all effective now was it? Although…the note was a nice touch on her part."_

Barbossa frowned and walked over to the note Jack had gestured at then read it aloud.

_"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs. Drink up me hearty, enjoy your dregs. –Mari"_

He looked over at his Captain utterly confused.

_"__T'was__ not that Mari girl that was screaming. Was one you'd promised the world, bright blond hair."_

Jack only replied with a grin and a nod before he left the ship as that was all he needed to hear. On his way to the tavern he wandered by her little abode without realising. When Maria saw him walking past she swung open her door silently with a mischievous grin plastered on her lips.

_"__Yo_ _ho__, __yo_ _ho__, a pirate's life for me." _She sung softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

Jack slowed to a stop as the breeze carried the soft singing to his ears. He recognised the voice and the song as the next verse to the part Maria had written so he decided to humour her by continuing the song.

_"We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads."_

Turning and looking up at her he smiled. As his warm brown eyes locked with the ice blue of her gaze she leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed.

_"You took my map."_ He stated as he wandered over.

_"You forgot me."_

_"But did you have to take my rum?"_

_"Did yah have to stand me up?"_

_"I never forgot you, darling." _Jack purred sweetly and stood in front of her, being one step behind in their conversation.

_"Where were yah Jackie?"_

_"Afraid I got caught up. Unavoidable really. Had duties to do, seeing that my crew didn't break anything, looking after the Pearl, checking the rum and such. There is a lot to do before you set sail for the beautiful briny blue."_

Jack acted disappointed, making his little show quite convincing. Maria almost fell for it for a moment before having to catch herself mentally. She decided it best to play along with a sad look but only managed to hold it for a little while before a smile crept across her face. Not being able to hold it anymore she leaning forward towards him.

_"You're a terribly dishonest man Jackie." _She purred.

A grin covered his face and Maria returned it as she invited him in. Her little home was pretty bare, she had a small, uncomfortable looking bed at one end with a little, dark, tatty wooden table next to it, on which stood proudly Jack's bottle of rum. He saw this almost as soon as he entered but said nothing. In almost the middle of the room was a worn old table with a plate on but very little else. At the sides of the rooms were a couple of cupboards but what really caught Jack's attention was the wall right in front of them as they walked in. It was clad happily in a colourful array of different materials, hanging loosely down. As he stared at the materials Maria sat on the edge of the old table, watching him for a minute or so before breaking his daydream.

_"It's just material Jackie."_

_"But why, pray tell, is there so much of it? Does your wall warrant that much disguising?"_

Maria looked at it and smiled sadly for a brief moment before she pushed that thought to a side and forced a grin.

_"Indeed it does Jackie. Consider it my investment and bargaining chip."_

_"And when are you planning on needing such a large bargaining chip?"_

_"People don't tend to like a woman aboard a ship. I need a way on that will at least grant me passage."_

Jack turned his attention to Maria and blinked. His eyes scanned over her, then the fabric then her again before he approached her.

_"Are you suggesting I let you on The Pearl? Because, love, I have no need of such material. It is of fine quality I am sure but on this particular voyage I will have no use of such things."_

_"Good thing I'm not after a place on her then isn't it?"_

_"Why not?" _He enquired in a higher pitch then he intended, more hurt she wouldn't want to be part of his crew then anything.

Maria laughed and slipped off the table, although he hadn't left her much space to do so, so she now stood inches away from him. She could feel his breath tickling her skin and her mind started to wander. Although she caught her thoughts pretty quick and promptly moved. As she walked, to cover whatever weird moment that was, she continued talking.

_"Because there is something else I want from you Jackie. You're not going to get away without even teaching me a little bit."_

_"And what do I have to gain from said trade?"_

_"You get the satisfaction of keeping a promise?"_

_"But that doesn't get me anywhere now does it Mari? I'd still be without a map and ultimately without treasure or trinket."_

Maria leaned on the fabric wall and pretended to ponder for a moment, while Jack snuck over to his rum bottle, thinking she hadn't seen him. Without looking at him or moving her head she called out to him.

_"There's not much left Jackie, but you can have that as the trade if it means that much."_

Jack's shoulder's sagged as he picked up the bottle, looking at the 1/5 left inside in dismay.

_"But why Mari? Why my rum? You have my map so why drink my rum?"_

She laughed and got another bottle out of a cupboard. On her way over to the table she grabbed a small fabric bag that jangled as she picked it up. Maria thumped down the rum and tipped out the contents of the bag onto the table.

_"Rum or treasure?"_

This posed a serious question for Jack so he actually thought it over for quite a while. Once a few minutes had passed Maria waved a hand in front of his face. When he didn't respond she gently placed her hands on the hand of his which was gripping the rum bottle. As she started to pry open his hand he snapped out of his deep daydream and looked at her, making her jump and then freeze; as if that would mean he couldn't see her. She smiled awkwardly at him, looking to the side then back into his deep brown eyes. His only response was that of a glint in his eyes of something Maria had seen way to often and a triumph in his voice.

_"Trick question, rum IS treasure."_

He took his hand and the rum away from her, drinking from it while Maria screwed up her nose. As he walked past the window he saw The Black Pearl and remembered what he was here for.

_"While this has been a thrilling talk love, you're a very accommodating host and all. I'm here for my map and I'm pressed for time so let's cut out the folly and just give it to me. I'm sure there's better ways to spend your time and you don't want to get into this. Savvy?" _As Jack spoke he picked up a coin from the little pile and rolled it between his fingers.

_"'Fraid that's not how this works Jackie. I have something you want and you have to give me something to get it back."_

_"You want a deal...Ok, what did you have in mind?" _He asked, turning to face her with his most charming smile on, having pocketed the coin.

Maria watched him in surprise as he wobbled over to her and ran a finger softly down her cheek then under her chin. He lifted her chin gently so she was looking directly into his eyes before purring to her.

_"I could postpone my leaving till this afternoon. We could have a couple of hours…"_

Maria knew what he was getting at, a twang in her stomach confirmed it but that wasn't what she was after and she definitely didn't want Jack to be added into that list in her mind. Nor did she want to feel his hands in memory as well every time she tried to dress. But she played along a tiny bit none the less.

_"I'm not sure it would take that long."_ Her teasing tone only entertaining him more.

_"You'd be surprised Mari." _He hushed then moved his face closer to hers. _"You might WANT it to take that long."_

Maria couldn't help but bite her lip at this, holding back from bursting out laughing, although to Jack it looked like his charm was working.

_"Ok, prove me wrong."_

As she spoke she moved away from him and wandered over to the curtain. Maria bent over and lifted up the corner. He watched her, scanning over her body as she searched for whatever she was looking for. Maria then stood, took out a sword and held it out to him. The look of sheer confusion on Jack's face was so brilliant a small laugh burst from her lips as she tilted her head to the side.

_"What's up Jackie? You said you could postpone leaving."_

Jack didn't answer he just made some confused gestures with his hands as his mouth tried to push out a couple of words but nothing came so his shoulders just sagged.

_"You promised me you'd teach me. So first thing is you teach me to use a sword."_

Jack's big brown eyes twinkled with something that could resemble a strange pity as he watched the young woman before him. One twitched as he looked from her to the sword and back again.

_"For my map?"_

Maria simply nodded and stayed exactly where she was looking at him.

_"I want to see it."_

_"The map?"_

Jack nodded in reply but said nothing. Maria watched him for a moment eagerly but when she realised he wasn't joking her shoulders sagged, she rolled her eyes and went back over to the curtain, lifting up another part nearer the middle. Behind this part there was a small crevice, just big enough for Maria's hand. She reached in and pulled out the map before returning the curtain to its proper place and placing the map on the table near Jack. As Maria returned to where she had been standing before Jack looked at the map and then at her again; with a nod he picked it up. Maria held the sword out to him expectantly, her beautiful blue eyes filled with anticipation. With a sigh he stepped towards her, placing a hand on the sword and pushing it down.

_"I'm a pirate love, did you really expect me to keep a promise I made years ago to a little girl who stole my gun? It's not going to happen. Thanks for the rum and my map."_

Maria's eyes sank to the floor and she stayed silent for a little while, letting what he said absorb fully. Jack watched her in the silence that now enveloped the room. He was torn, while part of him wanted to take it back and keep his promise the other, greedier and stronger part simply said she would get over it, it was her fault and so on.

_"Well now that's cleared up I thank you again for my map and my rum. I will be on my good way." _With that Jack started to leave but was halted by a strong blunt voice.

_"Yes."_

Jack froze and turned back to face her, his eyebrows raised and his arms mid gesture. Maria's eyes locked with his and she repeated herself in the same voice.

_"Yes."_

Maria confidently walked over, close enough to him that she felt his breath softly drift over her face and down her neck. They stood in silence for a few moments, which felt like hours before she continued, her eyes still locked with his.

_"You're keeping your promise Jackie, pirate or not. You ARE teaching me."_

She then wrapped her hands around the hilt of his sword and drew it, taking enough steps back then pointed it at him.

_"Savvy?" _Maria mocked.

Jack stared at her for a moment before a warm smirk grew on his face and his eyes shone.

_"Savvy."_


	5. Not Such a Bad Man

**Just a note for those reading (Thank you): I have lost the little pad I put the storyline and scribbles of chapters in for this.  
While I remember most of the very basics of the storyline I know there are key points and facts that are in the book that I would NEVER remember, in a million years.  
So, I shall be working on this but it shall take a little longer. I say that but it took ages to get the last chapter out.  
It won't take that long again. If I can't find the book I'll just do the work again, just...thought I should say.  
With that in mind, this chapter is what I remember, if I have left anything out I shall be putting up a filler-y sort or chapter after this one...  
**

**Off topic! I am working on another story (not POTC)**  
**Hopefully that will...spur other ideas or something of the like.  
Anyway, this is now getting to long.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**L.V.K.**

* * *

**Not such a bad man**

A hungover, long, hazy day, when a mighty ship was set to sail was the day that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow kept a promise he'd made to a lonely little girl a decade ago. He didn't even think twice about it; she was a quick learner and proved to be quite interesting. Teaching her didn't even feel like it took that long, granted it was slow to begin with as his protégé knew only the very basics.

While Maria was a quick learner no one was quick enough to master a sword in 9 hours. Never the less, it was enough time for her to know roughly what she was doing. Many times he pushed and pushed her beyond her limit but this girl was stubborn; the moment he started to take pity on her she would grow angry and more determined. He could see she was struggling but she'd never give in, never backed down and never asked for a moment's break. Although she took full advantage of every opportunity to take a breather. Jack had to admit, he was impressed.

It was obvious that he was holding back which is probably what annoyed Maria the most, that and he'd cut part of her apron which mean she was going to have to fix it later. At this rate she would be far too tired by the time it got to the twilight hours, which signalled the start of her shift. What was worse was that he'd had plenty of chances to knock her down or force the sword from her slender hand but he took advantage of none of them. She refused to believe that he hadn't seen them, thus the only conclusion she could draw was that he was pitying her and going easy as he thought she couldn't handle herself or him. She growled under her breath and pushed harder.

3 hours into the little training session Maria had gathered up a little more courage. She whipped her sword sideways to block his blade which was rushing down towards her. They scraped across each other and she quickly attempted to spin and counter. However she misjudged the timing and space, failing to notice his foot hooking under her dress and around her ankle before it was too late. The floor rushed to meet her with a painful thud, only being able to stop her head smacking into the rough ground by forcing an arm in the way. Jack looked down at the groaning pile on the floor, taking a deep breath, then announcing to her what she'd failed on.

_"Really? I would never have guessed!" _She hissed sarcastically only to have Jack laugh at her as she brought herself off of the floor and dusted on her dress.

She threw a morose glare at him as her cheeks flushed, said Captain simply pointed his sword at her and told her how she should have reacted, ignoring the glares she sent his way. As she bent to pick up her sword Jack coughed loudly, making her freeze and look at him.

_"You're unarmed Mari, you'd be prisoner or dead by now. They are not going to stop mid fight just so a pretty lass can retrieve her weapon."_

Maria stood and looked at him, her head tilted to the side.

_"And what do you suggest Cap'n?" _Her voice thick with ridicule but Jack paid it no heed.

_"You've got to use your charm, love. I'm sure you can. So charm me."_

One brow rose on Maria's face as she stared at him as if he'd just suggested she strip and run through Tortuga naked. She watched him, expecting his expression to change as he had just been joking with her but it stayed the same. She took a moment to silently compose herself before purring quietly, unsure whether or not she wanted him to hear.

_"Oh I've had plenty of practice flaunting my…charm."_

Her eyes locked with his and a smirk grew on both of their lips, obvious that he'd heard her.

Although Maria had put on all her charm she couldn't win him over, much to her dismay. Eventually he admitted that he'd just been withstanding it because he didn't want to lose to her, causing her to scour at him and complain for half an hour while the continued, only to get the response that he was a pirate and pirates never play fair. He also admitted, to calm her temper, that had he not been expecting it she would have succeeded finely, adding in a few choice descriptions of what else she would have succeeded in doing; Maria simply acted totally disgusted and swore at him, pushing away from his grip as he laughed, ducking under her blade.

_"You're a foul man Jackie."_

Jack only smirked at her, winked and repeated in his thick, warm purr _"Pirate."_

* * *

A few hours had gone by and the two still continued their little fight, Maria having picked up on the technique Jack had taught her. As their swords met with a stinging metal twang an involuntary grunt escaped as Maria struggled. Her foot slipped on the wooden floor as her knee started to tremble and no matter her best efforts to hide it, Jack noticed. His eyes searched over her complexion, hunting for a request stop but only found her filled with the same determination and a thick facade. He sighed and flicked her sword away, causing her arm to swing to the side and carrying said sword with it. In one swift movement he'd taken a step forward, brought his sword back and was now holding its cold blade to her skin. The cold resonating off of the blade into Maria's flaming skin was incredibly welcome, sending goosebumps over her. After basking in the cool touch for a moment she tried to move but he pressed it in, forcing her to stop for a moment before trying again only to receive the blade dug in slightly more as if warning her. She searched his eyes for why and found a very obvious look that told her he wasn't stopping till she asked. The child inside her didn't think he was going to do anything and had grown far too stubborn to say she gave up so she moved her sword an inch but let out a gasp and froze, eyes widening as she stared at the Captain in front of her. No words left his mouth, nor did any have to.

Maria's lip trembled as she stared, knowing now he was serious and wasn't going to back down either. A dread and realisation that she probably didn't know him as well as her foolish childlike hope made her think dawned on her. Donned with this knowledge, she gave one more shot at moving but when she felt heat trickle softly down her chest Maria gasped again sharply, a stinging flushing across her collarbone and the cold being replaced by warm. As soon as she felt this she drew back as her sword cluttered to the ground, not meaning to speak in her mother's tongue.

_"Clemencia, Clemencia por favor!"_

Jack found himself taken back by this sudden burst of Spanish. Her plead was something he hadn't expected but obliged by taking a few steps back, withdrawing his sword from her; he was totally unaware of the fact he'd drawn blood, until a glinting of red drew his eyes to her collarbone.

While Maria was genuinely shocked and shook slightly after the words left her lips she hoped that it would confuse him enough for her to buy some time and a little space to manoeuvre. When he noticed the blood he was just far enough back, she pushed with her back leg and rushed towards him, her hand gripping his wrist while her other hand drew a dagger from its scabbard tucked into her apron at the back. It was a full proof plan, had she had enough time to practice actually drawing it quick enough but unfortunately she did not. Jack could only guess what she was reaching for, twisted the wrist she was holding to grab hers and spin her around by it. As he did his other hand found hers and he moved the dagger around as she span so her back was pushing up against his front. One arm was wrapped around her, holding her arm behind her and the other hand was holding hers, enclosed on the hilt of the dagger which he now forced gently onto her throat, causing a gasp to escape her lips again.

_"You're a terribly dishonest woman Mari."_

Jack whispered mockingly in her ear knowing she wouldn't respond; an assumption which was correct. Instead she used this as an excuse to calm her nerves and get her breath back properly. Much to her surprise Jack did the same, only just catching his breath before he threw the knife away from them and let go of her, letting her retrieve her sword. Maria paused upon picking up her sword before suggesting some food and drink before continuing, which Jack gratefully accepted.

After many hours had passed, a quiet mutual agreement was made that they were pretty knackered and felt a strange sense of success. The young woman leant on the table, her chest rising and falling as she looked at her hand on the splintering wood while Jack stretched out the ache he had in his right side where his trainee had hit him. His golden skin glistened when the light hit it, brightening his features and defining his eyes, cheekbones and lips. Maria couldn't bring herself to look, she'd stopped looking at him directly about 5 hours into the little lesson, right after her failed attempt to deceive him.

From all of this she drew to the conclusion that there was one rumour she knew was true, Captain Jack Sparrow was a dangerous man. He was dishonest, skilled and incredibly charming, but daren't even admit him being rather handsome as well. She wasn't entirely sure how but he just had a way with people, possessing the ability to talk his way out of almost any situation.

While Maria was in a world of her own, staring at her hand and contemplating this, Jack took the opportunity to scoop up his map and tuck it safely inside his jacket. With it retrieved he sauntered over to her and waved a hand in front of her face. He had to admit that the little bright eyed girl had grown into an attractive woman; her skin held a beautiful light tan, her dark hair messily pulled up out of her face, and those ice blue eyes that seemed to cut right past any pretence that was set before her.

_"Mari."_

At the sound of a voice Maria snapped out of her daydream and her attention shot to him, although she jumped at the fact that he was standing right in front of her; she promptly realised that she had nowhere else to look but directly at him and acknowledge him.

_"Well, love, that's all I can teach you. You'll make a fine pirate someday. Though of course you could just not be, but you probably want to."_

Maria just smiled at him and nodded, not quite understanding what he'd just said but it didn't matter.

_"Thank you Jackie."_

_"You're very welcome love, besides you're a fine protégé."_

Jack winked and turned to leave before being whipped back by Maria's slender fingers wrapping round his wrist.

_"Don't think that's your promise completed Jackie."_

_"I wouldn't have expected anything else. But Mari, why me?"_

_"You promised."_

_"Surely there is someone better to guide you then me."_

_"But you're CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."_

Jack hummed appreciation for a moment, standing straighter before he shook his head in realisation that it wasn't helping, snapping out of his egotistical state.

_"That I am, and a fine teacher I'm sure but I'm not going to be here all the time. Someone else must be."_

_"Like…who?"_

_"Your father."_

There was a long, deathly awkward silence as Maria's fingers withdrew from Jack's wrist and her eyes sunk to the floor as if she was retracting into herself when her father was brought up.

_"My father left me here when I was 13. I have seen him twice since then." _She started soberly but quickly forced herself to brighten up. _"Besides, you're a much better teacher then he, and I get the added bonus of being able to boast with you."_

Jack met her words with soft smile, his warm eyes in some way comforting. As she picked herself up again his smile turned to an amused grin but his eyes retained the warmth and comfort but he said nothing of it.

_"Then you'll have to wait but upon my return to Tortuga I shall bestow more gems of wisdom on you."_

With that he wobbled to the door, singing over his shoulder as he clambered down the steps and onto the cobbled street.

_"Farewell and adieu to you, obstinate lady. Farewell and adieu to you, lady obstinate. For I've received orders to sail from Tortuga. But I hope to return soon with my treasure of great weight."_

_"My mother was Spanish, you didn't need to change the words."_

She called out to him, a hand on her hip, smirking as Jack turned to face her as he walked.

_"Aye, but you're not a Lady of Spain you're a Lady of The Sea. Besides, love, obstinate is better suited to you than any other title."_

Maria just laughed in reply and watched the handsome drunkard leave. Once he was out of sight she shut the door and slid down it, looking around the room weakly. No one else was around now so she let her façade crumble and let out her total loss of energy or desire to move in one big sigh. It was only then that she realised that she'd been so engulfed in his charm that he'd taken the money pouch on the table as well as the rum. Surprisingly though this didn't bother her, Maria was far too knackered. Instead she let out a content sigh and dropped off to sleep where she sat.

Further down the cluttered path Jack stumbled on as he wiped sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. He hadn't noticed the coos from various women or the swearing from men and just continued contently drinking his rum.

On arrival he was greeted by a truly fuming Barbossa who was keeping in his anger very well, much to Jack's surprise.

_"Where were yeh Captain? Some of the crew were starting to get restless, fretting you had gone."_

_"Now why wouldn't I come back Hector? This is my ship and this is my crew, would be rather sad to leave such a beautiful ship without a fine captain now wouldn't it?"_

_"Indeed…Captain, but where were you?"_

_"…None of your business." _Jack whipped quickly and childishly.

With that he walked to the helm and called out to his men.

_"Listen up you slimy bunch, man the deck, we've got treasure to pillage."_

There was a resounding _"aye, Cap'n"_ and with that they were off to work, scurrying around the deck efficiently seeing to the rigging and sails. Within no time they were set to sail and were off. It was a strange sensation to Jack, as the last thing that crossed his mind when he looked back at Tortuga from the helm was his young protégée, a small smile blossoming on his lips. However, this lasted a matter of seconds before he turned back to the welcoming open sea and she very much slipped from his mind completely.


End file.
